


Collection of: Sterek Oneshots

by Lizzielizzie12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Some stories are old btw, anyways stan gfriend and Woo!ah for better skin thanks-, i edit them (not really I’m too lazy), i might later edit the stories but eh, im only publishing the good ones cause the Wattpad book has some cringy stories-, oneshots, sorry for any mistakes I don’t have time to edit them. But if u find any tell me and I’ll correct it, sorry for the cringe, sterek, this is just my collection of one shots from my Wattpad book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielizzie12/pseuds/Lizzielizzie12
Summary: A collection of oneshots that I made a very long time ago. Some of the stories are new, some are not.If you would like to recommend me something, feel free!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 4





	1. One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stories here are OLD!!!  
> They’re from my Wattpad book I made a long time ago so it’s bad. Sorry for any mistakes!! (I will edit some later I just want to publish the first oneshot)  
> My writing kinda improved but it’s still shitty so beware.  
> (You can tell what are my new stories/old stories bc of the writing-)

"Watching the stars with you is so cheesy" stiles murmured, before a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Well I didn't have a choice" Derek grumbled.

Stiles rolled his eyes at him, "Don't be such a sourwolf derbear! Let's just enjoy this one last night we have together, before we leave" stiles said, whispering the last bit to himself but Derek heard him.

Derek sighed and didn't say anything after that, he slowly grabbed stiles hand and intertwined their fingers together. Squeezing them a bit before he started rubbing small circles on his hand with his thumb.

Stiles is going off to college soon and Derek is returning back to South America. Cora wanted to start a new life with his big brother and try to forget about the past. South America would be a nice place to stay for awhile, and also because Cora made some friends over there and she really likes the pack. Derek is not to keen of them, but they're nice and welcoming.

Stiles is going off to Washington to become an FBI agent. At first, stiles wanted to bring Derek with him and start a new family together and live a happy life. But when Derek mention that his sister is still alive and wants him to move with her in South America, stiles hopes and dreams came to an end. Of course, stiles understood that Derek wants to be with her sister and catch up on all the things they missed out of. Stiles also heard that Peter and Malia are going to stay there for some time, not a lot though, Malia still wants to study and stiles doesn't think Peter can handle all the wildlife. But maybe he will, after all Peter is an animal himself.

Stiles is going to miss Derek a lot, like a ton. But he also wants Derek to be happy, and maybe in the future they can be together again.

Derek huffed and turned around to face stiles. He doesn't want to leave him in a place where they don't know how many dangerous creature are. And Derek definitely doesn't want to leave his stiles with some strangers that might hurt him or take advantage of him.

"Stop thinking to much and relax" stiles mumbled.

Derek tilted his head to look at stiles, before he grabbed his cheek and began to stroke it. "I can't, you're leaving soon." 

"You're also leaving too der" stiles sighed.

Derek didn't replied back, and instead admire stiles beautiful amber eyes and cute button nose.

They stayed there for awhile, admiring their faces and enjoying each other presence. They didn't wanted this nigh to end, but unfortunately it's got to end in some point, sooner or later.

Stiles started to lean closer, Derek too. Until their noses were touching each other and they can feel each others breaths. 

Derek closed the gap between them and kissed him with force. Stiles happily kissed back, biting Derek lower lip to gain access inside his mouth.

The kiss wasn't rush or heated, it was more filled with passion and love. The love they both need, before both of them leaves and probably never get to feel each other's lips and touch ever again.

Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek's neck and used his hands to tangle his fingers in Derek's hair. Derek grabbed stiles waist and squeezed it a bit, holding him for dear sake, like if stiles was going to disappear in any second now.

Stiles was the first one to break the kiss, rubbing small circles on his neck with his thumb and running his fingers on Derek's hair with his other hand. "I'm going to miss you" stiles said sadly, giving him a quick peck on his lips. 

"I'm going to miss you too" Derek replied softly.

Stiles removed his hands from Derek hair and neck and got into a more comfortable position. He buried his face in Derek's chest and smell him, trying to get his scent all over him one more time.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, "Stop doing that" Derek growled before his expression soften and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Stiles pouted, "I want your smell on my clothes forever, anyways you also did it to me too." 

Derek shook his head and chuckled. He placed one of his hands in stiles hair, playing with it whilst looking up at the stars.

"You're right, this is cheesy" Derek scoffed.

"And cliché, but it doesn't matter when I'm with the love of my life" Stiles said, giving Derek a mischievous smirk.

Derek groaned and hit stiles softly in the back. Stiles let out a small laugh and smiled up to his boyfriend, or probably ex boyfriend by now.

Stiles looked up at the sky and admire the stars and moon. Derek mimicked stiles, enjoying they're little time they have together, just in each other's arms and watching the beautiful dark sky above them.

"I love you" stiles whispered.

Derek looked down at his mate (mates are for ever!) and smile softly at him, "I love you too.”


	2. You left me, and now you’re back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek left beacon hills with braeden three years ago. 
> 
> In those three years stiles was left devastated from derek’s departure. But what happens when after all this time he returns? He comes back and acts like nothing happened, stiles is having none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the shitty summary idk what to write, I’m probably not gonna write summaries cause i SUCK at them but if you want me to, then please TELL ME! ☺️) and I’ll try-
> 
> This is one of my old stories, so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes.  
> I DID EDIT IT! But I got lazy at the end sorry-  
> Tho I HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! :3

Derek left beacon hills for 3 years.

Derek left with braeden for 3 years.

Derek left stiles for 3 years.

At first stiles was heartbroken when Derek left, he really thought they had something special going on. But he guessed wrong, because in the end Derek chose braeden over him.

Of course he chose braeden, what was stiles thinking? Braeden is beautiful, strong and a badass woman when it comes to fighting. Stiles, well he's useless, skinny and defensive. Stiles can barely hurt anyone, and he's not that strong nor badass.

After all the things the pack went through, there was a hope in stiles that Derek was coming back, that Derek is going to come back to help them defeat those dangerous beasts. But his hopes always ended up being crushed, because Derek never seemed to return, he doesn't even keep in contact with the pack.

After all this years had past, stiles really thought he would get over _him_. But he always find himself thinking of him and even dreaming about him. It seems like Derek is haunting him, and stiles definitely doesn't like that.

He tried dating other people before. He dated Malia and then Lydia, but there was just something wrong about dating them, it wasn't Derek. Of course he was happy dating Malia and then Lydia, he was definitely in love with both of them, but Derek will always win stiles heart. 

When stiles broke up with Lydia, Lydia was mad and upset. But weeks past and Lydia noticed that something was going on with stiles. Of course, Lydia had noticed this before when they were dating, but she didn't put a lot of thought into it, until now. 

Lydia could go and stay mad and heartbroken, but that wasn't the Lydia everyone knows, so instead she suck it up and decided to do something about it. After all, stiles is Lydia's friend, and maybe they aren't dating anymore, but she still loves him and she doesn't want to see stiles unhappy.

Lydia tried talking with stiles about this, but stiles always ends up ignoring her or changing topic. She even told the pack about stiles not being stiles, but even they didn't know what it was or what to do.

Lydia really wanted to know what was bothering stiles, even Malia was now curious to why stiles was acting a bit off. But stiles never tells them anything, he just shuts down and go on with his day, trying to act like his usual self but it's really not that hard to tell that he's breaking apart.

The pack came up with a plan to make stiles tell them, so they can help him. But the plan never really came into action. Scott realized that stiles just needs space, and pressuring him into telling them his problems isn't going to help. The rest of the pack were really curious to know, but Scott was right. So they let it go and gave stiles what he needed most, he needed space.

Lydia did gave stiles space, but that didn't stop her from checking on him. Days past and stiles seemed getting a bit worse than usual, but that pack didn't notice, only Lydia.

Lydia was about to confront stiles and ask him what was really going on, until a surprise visitor came back to beacon hills.

Derek pulled up with a new white mustang in front of Scott's house. Half of the pack came outside to greet Derek, and the other half were shocked and surprised that Derek was back.

Stiles reaction was a bit different. When he heard Liam mentioning Derek's name, stiles couldn't believe it. He ran outside to see for himself, Liam was not lying when he said Derek is back. 

Stiles looked at Derek in disbelief, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes began to water. Stiles couldn't believe Derek was back, it felt like it was just a dream and he was about to wake up in any minute.

When Derek saw stiles, the first thing he noticed was that stiles changed. His hair was just a bit long at the top, but it was still short. Stiles face matured but he looked broken, he had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes almost looked emotionless. Well, that was before until Derek came back, there was a spark in stiles eyes the minute he saw Derek standing in front of his car.

The pack looked back and forth between them. Some of them were plain confused as why they were staring at each other that long, but some knew what was happening. And that 'some' people was Lydia. 

Lydia now understood why stiles was so sad and down. Stiles missed Derek, and when Derek chose Braeden over him, stiles was completely devastated. Derek is stiles love, and stiles fell for him hard, really hard. Even though Lydia is sure stiles did like and love Malia and her at some point, Derek was always going to be stiles first love. 

And that goes the same for Derek. Even though stiles is not Derek first love, he did grow fond of him and slowly fell in love with his quirkiness and sarcasm. Of course, Lydia is not sure why Derek left with Braeden instead of staying here, with stiles. But there is a part of her that is sure that Derek left because he was scared, he was scared of loving again and to be loved.

Some few minutes past, Derek and stiles still stood there, staring at each other. Until Derek started to walk towards stiles, and stiles froze.

This time, stiles was sure this wasn't any weird dream he had, but that didn't help stopping all the emotions that were running through his brain, through his body.

When Derek was close to stiles, he brought up his hand and grabbed stiles cheek softly. He began to caress his cheek, before he slowly brought up his other hand and placed it on stiles waist.

Stiles stared at Derek, he didn't know what to do. He never expected this to happen, and to be honest stiles was panicking. 

"I-I thought y-your were g-gone." Stiles stammered, he was having a hard time comprehending all of this.

Derek looked down at the floor, he didn't know what to say.

"You left, you left me" stiles whispered.

Derek brought his eyes back to stiles, "but I'm here now." 

Stiles frowned before he pushed Derek off of him. "No! No you don't get to do that to me" stiles snapped.

Derek looked at stiles hurt and confused, "do what?" Derek asked, whilst furrowing his eyebrows.

"You don't get to come back and treat me like that, you had three years to come back and now you decide to show up again. And for what? To say sorry and forget that you left me over _her_ " stiles snarled, feeling the last sentence coming out bitter.

Derek looked at stiles in shock, before his expression turn into a cold frown. Derek wanted to argue back, but stiles had a point. He did left him over Braeden, and he had all those years to win him over again, but instead he decided to show up now.

The pack took one last look at them, before they went inside Scott's house. They didn't wanted to interfere in the little argument stiles and Derek were having right now. And they definitely didn’t want to be part of it.

Stiles watched as his friends entered the house in a rush, he felt a bit relieved that the pack were giving them some privacy.

Derek turned to look at stiles again, "Look I'm sorry, I should've come back sooner." 

"You should've, but you didn't" stiles said, with a big scowl on his face.

Derek was about to reply back, until stiles beat him at it. "What were you doing Derek? Let me guess, you were fucking her and sucking up all your sorrows? I thought we had something, and when you left with her I thought it was just temporary. But years passed, and I really started to doubt that." 

Derek looked at the ground in shame. He knows he deserve all of this, all the scolding his getting from stiles. He left beacon hills because he wanted to start over again, he wanted to feel fresh. But all of those years he's been gone, he realized that he doesn't want to start fresh, he wants to be with stiles. And yeah, maybe he can start all over again, but he could've done it with stiles by his side and not by leaving and being alone.

Derek didn't know what to say or do, he felt bad for leaving stiles like this. Especially more, because stiles was hurting because of his departure.

Derek sighed before he walked slowly towards stiles. "Look stiles, I know I could've come back years ago but I couldn't. This place kept drowning me and all the memories from my family kept haunting me, I needed to escape from this town. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I'm here now." 

Stiles looked at the ground, "you know, you could've call or at least text back." 

Derek ran a hand through his hair, before he proceeded to walked towards stiles. "I didn't have a phone, but I should've gotten a phone to call you and check on you. Stiles I'm sorry, I left beacon hills because I wanted to start over again, but when I was away I realized I don't want to do it alone, I want to do it with you by my side."

A small smile appeared on stiles face, "I missed you sourwolf" he mumbled.

When Derek got close again, he gave stiles a warm smile in response. "I missed you too."

Stiles sniffled a little, before he chuckled and looked up at Derek. "I should hate you right now..." Stiles paused before he smiled, "but I can't, because I love you." 

Derek face soften before he smiled at stiles comment, "I love you too."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "come here sourwolf." 

Stiles grabbed Derek cheek before he smacked his lips with his. The kiss was short but it was filled with passion and love. All the love they both missed out on because they were to stubborn and scared.

When they pulled away, Derek placed both of his hands on stiles hip. And stiles wrapped both of his arms on Derek's neck. 

They stared at each other for a while, admiring how beautiful the other face is, until stiles spoke up.

"I love you der, and I am going to give you one more chance. But you got to buy me dinner first before we're an official couple. And before we do anything else, if you know what I mean." Stiles winked.

Derek let out a small chuckled, before he shook his head. "Really? Where do you want me to take you, to McDonald's?"

Stiles pondered that for a second, "McDonald's food is fake but I am craving chicken nuggets and a big coke." 

Derek laughed, "you're kidding right?" 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, "no I'm not, c'mon let's go! Our official date is today. Don't keep me waiting, cause I'm hungry" stiles smirked.

He let go of Derek and got out of his grip, before he ran towards Derek's white mustang and got in. Derek chuckled at his probably future boyfriend, and began to walked towards his car.

When Derek got inside the mustang, he saw how stiles was amused by the car. 

"You know der, this car is super cool but you should locked it more often. Somebody can steal this, and this car is way to nice to be robbed."

Derek hummed in response before he started the engine. He was about to head off until stiles stopped him.

"Wait! What happened to your old black Chevy Camaro?" Stiles asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Derek hesitated for a second, "I sold it" Derek lied.

"You sold it? For what? To buy this mustang?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

Derek nodded before he coughed a little, "yeah stiles, to buy this mustang." 

And before stiles could say anything, Derek pressed hard on the petal and began to drive towards McDonald's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if I re-wrote this I could’ve add more details and drama but oh well 🤷 
> 
> Tbh any advice/constructive criticism is appreciated! I really want to improve my writing! :3  
> Anyways, THANKS for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, anything really means a lot to me 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to recommend prompts! (Or anything tbh, I don’t do smut btw I’m ace-)


End file.
